thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellanova Catalan
This is a tribute created by Xax, please don't use her without his consent and permission. ---- Age: 26 District: 6 Gender: Female Height: 5’6 Weight: 126lbs Personality: Hypocrite. That’s one of the words that Bellanova gets called the most. Adaptable, is the other. Either way, it does remain true that Bellanova is a chameleon with her character. She knows just how to fit in anywhere and has such a high intellect and quick learning process that she knows just what to say to whom, and how. Originally, this ability of hers showed through when her parents, both businesspeople that ran a luxury vehicle company in District 1 decided to move to District 6 to expand their empire, and Bellanova had to learn how to make friends again. However, she made the most of it during her first Games, and since then it became a defence mechanism for her, never being able to stop pretending in front of others. This has led to her having several identity crises, as she often has a hard time knowing what she really is like. What remains true and she’s always known is that she’s smart, charismatic, and, while she doesn’t actively seek being in the spotlight, she definitely enjoys herself when she’s in it. A great storyteller, Bellanova always finds a way to weasel out of problems or other situations, and she’s always one to bring out the best excuses for her failures. Furthermore, she is a confirmed mythomaniac, and while she avoids trying to lie, she does twist true facts and suspicions to her benefit. Fears: *'Being Caught': Though rarely ever someone finds out about her fake and manipulative ways to fit in, she’s always actively afraid of being caught and its consequences, but at least this only makes her more careful and aware of what she says. *'Heights': Definitely an irrational fear, yet one she hasn’t been able to overcome, is her fear of heights, which usually translates into vertigo whenever she faces it. *'Believing Herself': She’s genuinely scared that from being so convincing about whatever it is that she says, she’s eventually going to end up distorting her reality to what she says. Strengths: *'Manipulation': Due to her way with words, it’s fairly easy for her to get people wrapped around her finger. *'Adaptation': Whatever situation or circumstances she’s in, Bellanova always learns quickly and adapts to them. *'High Intellect': She’s very smart and is practically a sponge, taking every piece of important information from others in and studying them to find their flaws and how to take advantage of them or at least get them to like her. Weaknesses: *'Mythomaniac': This is one of her greatest weaknesses as she has a habit of exaggerating or twisting things with ease, and many find this annoying. *'Suspicious': Despite her being a master at what she does, eventually some incongruities might slip into her stories and words, and some people could find her suspicious. *'True Friends': Due to not being aware of her true personality, she finds it really difficult to connect with others on a really deep level and make true friends. Weapons: Dual Sai, or other small blades that she can keep hidden to either throw or use for close-combat. 'Games Won': The 63rd Hunger Games 'Before the Games' She was born in District 1 to two businesspeople that ran a luxury vehicle company but decided to move to District 6 to expand their empire when she was 13. This made her discover how to adapt quickly and tell people what they wanted to hear until she quickly rose the social ladder to the top. Her parents didn’t really pay attention to her, and given that she had no siblings, she craved for the attention and love from others. Unfortunately, she was reaped for the 63rd Hunger Games, when she was 15. 'The Games' She made sure to try and be liked by everyone, which didn’t work for some, but for the most part was a success. So much so that she managed to get invited and join the Careers, a thing which caused a lot of discontent by some, given that she was a District 6 tribute. However, given her partial training in the Career Academy before she moved to said District, she showed to be highly competent in her fighting skills. Once in the Games, along with the other six careers, she fought bravely to keep the Cornucopia and even managed to get a kill. By the end of the Bloodbath, 10 tributes had already been killed, and just one of them was a Career, namely the girl from 2. They went hunting the other tributes and by the second day they’d garnered yet three more deaths. The third day was not as effective, but two other small alliances got into a fight and two deaths came out of that. The arena was a desert and the Gamemakers created giant scorpions that attacked different alliances and some loners for entertainment. That day 3 deaths came out of that. By the time there were only 6, the Feast occurred, and the boys from 1 and 4 succumbed there. That lead the Finale, in which the remaining Careers turned on each other. They both died, but Bellanova made it out alive, if barely. She was about to die but she luckily got a parachute from sponsors that healed some of her wounds and helped her gather enough strength to finish off the last contender, a boy from 7 named Farraghan. 'Aftermath' Heavily traumatised after all those events that unfolded and nearly losing an arm, Bellanova spent the first few months after the Games being oddly quiet and secluded from the rest of society, until she realised that sooner or later she’d have to rebuild her life from scratch. She’d have to fit in the elite of District 6 again. That couldn’t be so hard. And she’d spend the rest of her life in luxuries. Besides, she was definitely thankful for being saved by the Capitol both inside the Games and outside as soon as she was recovered from the arena. It would be hard work. But in the end, who was she, if not someone who led her life by faking it till she made it? Reaped Or Volunteered: Volunteered Rebellious or Loyalist: Neutral Training: Planning to just under the radar by aiming to get a high score, yet not one to really bring attention to her yet, Bellanova decided to run with a simulation of three people against her, and with several small blades hidden in her clothes, she’d decimate the holograms with several different techniques, incorporating long-range, and hand-to-hand combat and coming out almost unscathed from the encounter. Category:DrXax Category:DrXax's Tributes